The Journey Left Unfollowed
by MadelinBreaker
Summary: After Sheridan’s death, Delenn feels lost in the wind. A former companion returns to guide her and fulfill what might have been—a fic in five questions. AU DelennLennier
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 and I am not making any money by writing about it.

Title: The Journey Left Unfollowed

Author: Madelin Breaker

Pairings: Delenn/Lennier

Season: Set after series end

Spoilers: Anything's game

Rating: K

Status: Complete—five chapters

Archive: Sure, just let me know—also, at my website www. Tekcities. Com / thegeekyone

Feedback: Please

Summary: After Sheridan's death, Delenn feels lost in the wind. A former companion returns to guide her and fulfill what might have been—a fic in five questions.

AN: This is an alternate Universe fic. I have not actually seen the final episodes of Babylon 5 and I never could quite come to terms with Lennier's act of betrayal—somehow he has found a way into the soft part of my heart. I've set out to improve his destiny a bit. This fic is based upon five questions that are asked throughout the series.

**Who are you?**

"John," Delenn grasps, clutching his lifeless body.

They had been striding down the hallway together—to some destination Delenn would never remember. The confusion reaches her before the pain—he had been so healthy. They had long since ceased to believe in his limited time—but that been their failing.

"No—no," she pushes away the medical team that comes to help, "He is gone—it is what must be."

She dries her eyes—remembering that what had to be is done—the hole in her heart would remain whether she expresses it or not.

The healers stare at her, waiting for instructions.

"Take his body to be prepared," she orders firmly to their confused faces, "Do you dare defy my orders in this hour of grief?"

They hesitate briefly, but roll Sheridan away on a stretcher.

* * *

"Lennier!"

"I came as quickly as I could."

She steps into his waiting arms.

Lennier holds her as she sobs, allowing Delenn to let go of the pain she cannot reveal even to herself and entrusting it to him.

Lennier's face betrays his sense of discomfort when she cannot see it—the years not fading his love for her—or the fact that he is the one that always has to pick up the pieces.

She pulls back, "You will perform the Shal Ma' tah?"

"Of course, I would be honored," he nods obediently. He wonders how she cannot know what this does to him—forcing him to read the words of honor for a man he resented in life—a man necessary for the survival of the universe—but not in Lennier's mind.

"Good—good," she hesitates for a moment as though she notices something—and is confused by it, "Come, there is much to be done."

Lennier finds himself once again scurrying behind Delenn's footsteps—he does not long for those days again—ones spent in duty that is not understood.

* * *

Delenn drifts as Lennier recites the words of the cyclic nature of life—she has already released her grief—she finds no reason to dwell as tradition past—so much has been lost in her life because of the storing of pain.

Lennier touches her shoulder—bringing her back to the presence of the room, "We must leave now."

Sheridan's body will be taken to the catacombs of the most honored—in life having never quite made peace with Earth—it seems ironic that the one man once so hated by all Minbari will be buried among their heroes.

Delenn pauses as though to take one last look at her husband, but hurries forward—away from the past.

"Lennier, how long can you stay?"

"You have not heard?"

"Have not heard what?"

"Babylon 5 is being decommissioned—I am free as long as you need me."

Internally, he curses the nature of cycles complete.

"A great deal needs to be done."

"Of course," he had thought those days of urgency were over.

"I have a list of people I need you to find—they must get here as quickly as possible."

* * *

It takes Lennier a standard month to bring everyone to Minbar—not everyone happens to work on a station being decommissioned. Delenn is elusive during this time—something that Lennier has previously never experienced—before he always knew even when he was not permitted. Now, Delenn hurries with a purpose he does not understand.

"Lennier has arranged according to human tradition a wake in honor of my husband, but first we have much to discuss," she pauses to make sure that they are listening, "Prophecy has now been completed as far as Valen saw it. I feel that my part in this destiny is over."

"Delenn, you can't be serious. Just because Sinclair couldn't predict any further into the future doesn't mean that you aren't part of it," Susan exclaims just as outraged as she was twenty years ago.

"I am tired. I have given freely to see the Shadows vanquished and peace restored to the universe. I wish to rest now."

"Okay," Garibaldi acknowledges, fully understanding the need to retire from what this path has delivered, "What does that mean for us?'

"For some of you the journey is just beginning," Delenn smiles as she always does when she is about to offer grand inspiration.

"I don't understand what I'm doing here," Corwin interrupts.

Everyone gives his a clichéd look of annoyance as how dare he interrupt Delenn's message.

"Captain Corwin, you are probably least tired of us all—and much more confident than last we spoke."

"Yes, ma'am."

They laugh until Delenn continues.

"I will be resigning as President of the Alliance and it has already been decided that Captain Corwin will take my place. The Council is most pleased with your work aboard Babylon 5."

David opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Just go along with whatever she says—it's easier that way."

"I would be honored."

"Good," she inclines her head, "Mr. Allan the Council, also, wishes to employ you—something about needing someone to handle the vast number of aliens arriving on Minbar with the Alliance now in popular favor."

"I think I can handle that."

"That leaves one person to finish what must be—a learned soul to guide the young. Susan, the Rangers have chosen you to be Ranger One."

"I…" but she cannot put into words the pain this ideas causes.

"Those that knew Marcus and fought with him against the Shadows are now the great teachers of the Rangers. Marcus spoke highly of you and they now seek that wisdom."

"Delenn, Marcus's impression of me was clouded at best."

"That does not change your actions," she smiles, "And running from destiny has never been your style."

"I thought you said that prophecy had been fulfilled," Stephen inquires, having as usual been completely left out of the loop even after all this time, "And what does Sinclair have to do with this?"

"The predictions of the one who was have been fulfilled—the foretellings of the one who will be have just begun."

Now none of them have any idea about what she is speaking.

"Sinclair is the one who was, I am the one who is, and John is the one who will be."

"Sinclair and Valen are one in the same."

"Stephen be glad that you've avoided the whole time travel concept—it makes your head spin on the best of days."

"So that's where the Commander went."

"Okay—I get the fact that Jeff went back to become the one who was—and you're still here—but how can John be the one who will be if he's dead."

"Let me guess, it's not him that will be, but wherever he sees the universe heading."

"Mr. Garibaldi, you have learned well."

He makes a "who me?" gesture.

"How do we know that this is what's really supposed to happen?"

"Do not mock what has brought us this far, Mr. Allan."

"What does the one who is do?"

"I make what will happen, happen—and that has been done. I must go now before too much is said. Always, remember in whose honor you serve."

And with that, she is gone.

* * *

"Delenn, are you alright?" 

They sit in a garden—in a remote part of the world—both meditating on the change that has been finished—the tears rolling down Delenn's cheeks.

"I do not know who I am."

"You are Delenn."

"That is a name Lennier—have I not taught you more than that?"

"I meant it in a human sense—they have single words that would take us hundreds to explain."

"I'm not sure that I understand what you are saying, then."

Lennier smiles at the irony in that, "You have always been what prophecy has expected—each moment of your life weighed against the needs of the universe. Now you may be what ever Delenn wants—nothing more—nothing less."

"I do not know how to do that."

Lennier smiles again, "I will show you."

* * *

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	2. What do you want?

See part one for the disclaimer and other important information.

**What do you want?**

"I am bored."

"How can you say…I suppose there is not much to do here."

"I did not think this through very well—how am I supposed to find out who I am without _stuff_. I had forgotten that some matters require more than the soul and the words of Valen.

Lennier stops her, "Close your eyes—what is the first thing you think of?"

She looks puzzled, but does as he asks—surprised at what she recalls, "The Ly-et—I saw a performance as a child, but never found time to learn how to play."

He smiles, "I will make the arrangements."

"Lennier, what do you see when you close your eyes."

"I see nothing—I have what I want."

"Lennier, the universe has changed when you are the one that does not make sense."

"I am merely used to choosing my own destiny."

* * *

"I found that most enjoyable."

"Yes, Delenn."

"You do not agree?"

"When music is involved, the road to beauty is not met without practice."

"I am terrible," she laughs, "but it is fun."

"However, after three days, I do not believe that my ears can tolerate much more fun."

"Lennier," she laughs, "I grow weary of this anyway—somehow, I do not believe that I could spend everyday of the rest of my life playing the Ly-et."

"Nor would it be wise—but a hobby—yes, it will do."

"Hobbies are a human concept—pointless activities for the sake of pleasure."

"No, only human society is arranged in a manner that enunciates them. We are born into a path that suits us. We pray—we study—because that is what we want—why do you think that diversity exists even within a caste itself—humans on the other hand leave much up to the individual—they often fall prey to activities that do not follow their hearts."

"Lennier, then why am I confused?" she challenges.

"Because you have never had to choose—the right path whether clearly visible or not was right there—you have lived your life for the universe and not yourself."

"Is that not right to do?"

"Yes, for those that are chosen—most of us have to find our path—a Ly-et player—an attaché—it is the matter of finding what suits us—you must now do what the rest of us did as children."

"Lennier, when did you become so wise?"

"In the moments when you were not looking."

* * *

"This is frustrating."

"Delenn?"

"I have closed my eyes and imagined a hundred different _things_—none—none—have held my interest."

"A hundred days is a minute number compared to the years of childhood it took the rest of us."

"You did not go everyday to the Temple with your parents?"

"No, I stayed with the caregivers and played with the other children. Then, I went to school."

"My father taught me—I never understood why until I reached Babylon 5. So much of what I needed, would not have been taught in a Minbari school. I was trained by the priests just as you were."

"That is not the same."

"How did you know?"

"That is a long story."

"I realize now Lennier how little I know about you before you became my attaché. Tell me this story."

"Very well, Delenn, but I warn it holds far less excitement than the years after."

She settles onto the floor next to him.

"When I was with the caregivers, the other children and I would pretend to be members of the Warrior Caste. We fought one another and snuck away on great adventures. The caregivers scolded us for Minbari do not strike Minbari and children must never go wondering off on their own. My playmates grew out of the need for adventure as most in the religious caste do, but I did not. My parents were beside themselves when I would disappear for days and so were the elders. I missed far more lessons than I should have. I knew I would never be content to study scripture—care for those in need—pray in the endless day of pray—my parents called me selfish—so rather than bring shame to my clan—I volunteered for the first diplomatic assignment available."

"Was the path always so clear?"

"No, Delenn, that is what I have been trying to tell you. I, too, attempted an instrument, painting, the ritual of Van'ak'rah..." he pauses for a moment, "It took countless nights of meditation to arrive at what now seems so obvious."

"Perhaps this can only be accomplished in one's youth."

"What do you want, Delenn?"

"A Mr. Morden once asked me that question. He turned out to be an agent for the Shadows."

"Delenn, I quite assure you that I am the Lennier that you have always known."

"I grow weary of this," she sighs and then sits silently for a few moments, "What are you working on?"

"I wished to record what I thought I had learned of value in my life."

"That is wise—others will gain much from your experiences."

"I am glad that you think so—I had feared that I was being vain."

"May I?" she asks, extending her hand for the manuscript.

"Of course"

She gazes intently at the first page, nodding at the thoughts with which she strongly agrees and then she stops, "May I?"

He nods and hands her the pen.

She carefully scrawls notes in the margins as she makes her way through the stack.

Lennier eventually leaves her in order to sleep, returning in the morning to find her still diligently at work at what had taken him months to create.

"I know what I want, Lennier," she startles him, "I want to help you with this."

TBC

Remember that reviews are the only payment a fanfiction writer receives.

Thank you to all my faithful readers!


	3. Where are you going?

The disclaimer and other important information can be found in part one.

**Where are you going?**

"Delenn, what is going on?"

"I am packing—you should do the same."

"May I ask where we are going?"

"We are going back out there," she points upward towards space.

"As you wish," he bows, hiding a smile.

* * *

They settle into a spot near a window—their cloaks hiding the fact that they really do not belong on a transport ship.

"You still have not told me where exactly we are going."

"Tal Zak 7—I think."

"What is of significance on Tal Zak 7?"

"I do not know –I used a human tradition—I closed my eyes and pointed—it is about the journey—we will not be staying on Zal Tak 7."

"Delenn, I do not understand."

"Good, good," she pats his knee, "I was beginning to question the order of the universe."

Lennier makes a face similar to Sheridan talking to a Vorlon, but patiently waits for Delenn to explain.

"You see the universe from a unique perspective—write about it."

She then pulls Lennier's original work out of her robes, completely cutting off any discussion of the matter. He sighs—balance has been restored—but once again he is off on some crazy adventure.

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	4. Who do you serve?

The disclaimer and other information can be found in part one.

**Who do you serve?**

Lennier opens one eye cautiously—the aches of sleeping against the bulkheads of cargo ships seeps back into his body. He glances down at Delenn—sleeping against his chest—he smiles at the beauty she still possesses even after so many years. He lets his love for her surface in the few moments of non—existent dawn, wondering how it has only grown stronger in the face of denial. Delenn wakes prematurely—her eyes focusing on a look vanished long ago.

"Good morning, Lennier."

"Delenn," he declines his head the best he can.

"Why are you here?"

His face masks with confusion and concern.

She sits up so she can more comfortably see his face, "You have always been here for me, Lennier, and I have never asked why."

"Come on you two—off before the dock workers get here."

Delenn hesitates before gathering her few belongings.

He inwardly breathes a sigh of relief—the truth has been kept secret for so long that to reveal it now would not seem right. Delenn has never before put that question into words—she has simply been grateful for his unwavering presence.

"Where are we going next?"

"We will rest here. I believe the Rangers have set up a base."

* * *

The stars of the Mordoc sector are said to shine brighter—somehow this made a Ranger base a requirement. Delenn knows that the stars only appear brighter because of an atmospheric condition, but she finds herself drawn to the perfectly defined spheres when sleep refuses to come—the irony of their clearness to her muddled thoughts reverberates.

Everything in her life had fit in its place before this journey: fighting the Shadows—saving Earth—the Alliance—the Rangers—John—David. It had simply been a plan that she had to find and follow. Now nothing is certain—except Lennier—and that confuses her.

It had been a blessing when the Grey Council had allowed him to remain on Babylon 5. She missed his service, but it had seemed selfish to hold him back—to let him continue to walk in her shadow even when she knew he would have done so until the end of time—now she wonders what she overlooked.

She needs to know why he would never leave. John had needed her, but destiny had put them together. Lennier has always been when she thought herself alone for no reason she can fathom.

_I close me eyes and I see his face._

"Delenn?"

"Lennier—I was just looking at the stars," she covers quickly.

He nods in acknowledgement.

"In truth, I could not sleep. It is odd to sleep in a bed and alone."

"It has been several months."

They pause and watch the stars again.

"You did not answer my question this morning."

"Delenn…"

"It is alright, Lennier," she turns and reaches up to cup his cheek—their eyes lock—speaking all that has been left unsaid for decades, "Not all love is unrequited."

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	5. Who do you trust?

The disclaimer and other information can be found in part one.

**Who do you trust?**

Delenn stands worried outside of Lennier's room. She had been no more prepared for the revelation than he, but somehow it had both frightened and angered him—he had fled.

"Lennier," she bangs on the door in an out of character fashion—pain and concern rip through her body.

"Go away—Delenn—I wish to be alone."

"I will not—this is part of us now."

"You were not supposed to know."

"We cannot change what has been done, but only grow from it."

He opens the door—years of training overriding emotion.

The shame apparent on his face shocks Delenn far more than any other emotion.

"Oh, Lennier," she moves to hold him.

"I do not want your pity."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he answers—for anything else would be a lie.

She continues forward, reaching up to pull his mouth down onto hers.

The cycle has come around—what will be—will be.

The End

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


End file.
